More than a Jacket
by Yunelyon
Summary: Oh, my! England catches Italy wearing America's jacket. Although he's happily settled now with Japan and it has been a while since America and Italy have been together, can a trivial matter as that spark up a remaining bit of jealousy? In any case, Italy's in for a morning shaken-up! Ameita and engpan / Iggypan or whatever! America x aly, Japan x Uk .


Oh, my! England catches Italy wearing America's jacket. Although he's happily settled now with Japan and it has been a while since America and Italy have been together, can a trivial matter as that spark up a remaining bit of jealousy? In any case, Italy's in for a morning shaken-up!

No real history here! Just a (hopefully) funny little scene with England starting a banter with Italy and the latter not really knowing how to respond. This is thought to be a sequel to my previous story "Better than before", but can be read singularly without problems.

Ameita and engpan/iggypan or whatever! With reminiscences of Gerita and Usuk.

* * *

It was a pleasant morning in the USA, albeit a chilly one. Yes, definitely a nice one for Japan and his companion England until, unfortunately, something happened to waist it: England's tsundere attitude.

"Need something else before we go in?" Asked England tenderly, carefully, while holding the other's hand. "I'd like to buy just a water bottle before we enter". "Then let's go get one at the automatic machine". Japan liked England's caring ways, he was very loving but still very discreet. As he was savoring all that, England's expression suddenly twisted. His face dropped as well and looked his way to find out what was apparently disturbing him.

All he could see though was Italy near the machine, having a coffee. Italy lifted his eyes and looked at them, smiling brightly. "Good morning you two! Isn't it a lovely morning?" "Indeed it is. Me and England-san just came back from a walk. Good morning to you too, anyway, Italy-kun".

Japan gave a look at England, his eyes locked on something on Italy, his lips a straight line. He didn't seem to have any intention to exchange the greeting. Luckily, Italy didn't take notice. "Want a coffee you guys, my treat?" "No, thank you. I just needed a bottle of water." "So, wow, you guys also had the time to go around? I would have liked to do the same but America and I got up just now. Hahaha, didn't even have the time to go to a bar and have a proper coffee. So, I think America will show me around later."

And abruptly, out of the blue, England asked, annoyed "Why are you wearing America's jacket?" Italy touched the brown sports jacket almost as if he had forgotten he was even wearing it. "Huh? Oh! As we were coming here, I felt really cold and America was so sweet to lend it to me." Japan smiled back to him, it was sweet! But England went on, "And why did you take his jacket?!" Italy looked back at England a bit confused. "… Because I was cold…" "Why were you cold?" "B… Because at my place it's usually warm. I'm not used to…" "AH, HA! So now you're using even your weather to hook up people! Why, you Italians know one more than the devil when it comes to flirting!"

Both Italy and Japan started looking at England a bit troubled. "Except I don't need to hook America up. He's my boyfriend already. Haven't you heard about it?" "Of course I have, I'm not an idiot! I always thought you were the greedy type Italy, but I didn't think you'd go as far as charming someone with your sly Latin ways off their feet at the point of making them change their acting and ways!" Italy looked at England with a complex mixture of disbelief, surprise and uneasiness, so he looked at Japan who looked just as bewildered. "Oooooooooook… I guess I'll see you in the meeting room…"

Italy was about to walk away when England stopped him "Hey, don't turn your back at me like I'm mad, you git! Why did America give you his jacket?!" "BECAUSE I WAS COLD! BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" "Why couldn't you ask someone else for their jacket? And do you think you can be the only one to be cold? And Why can't I be cold?! HUH, huh?!" "Japan, do you have an extra jacket for England, apparently thing is driving him insane!"

"Yes, well, I do….. Why didn't you ask me if you wanted one?" "I'M NOT COLD! I'M ASKING WHY AFTER ONLY A FEW MONTHS THEY'VE BEEN GOING OUT, AMERICA HAS LENT HIM HIS JACKET! EVEN IF I WAS ONE STEP AWAY FROM BECOMING AN ICE STATUE, AMERICA NEVER GAVE ME HIS JACKET! IN ALL THESE YEARS! WHY GIVE YOU THAT UGLY, SMELLY, OLD JACKET TO YOU AND NEVER ME?!" "VEEEEEEE…..I DON'T KNOW! ASK HIM, NOT ME! Do you have some sort of complex or something? And also, you're embarrassing Japan!" "No, I'm not!" "Yes, you are…"

Weakly confirmed Japan looking around at all the other nations that were now starring as his boyfriend was having a pointless tantrum over his ex-. "Hey Italy, baby, what's taking so long?" Asked America, light hearted coming in, completely ignoring the heavy atmosphere. "Nothing really. I guess just England being…England!" England shot a fiery glare at both the Italian and clueless American. America laughed. "Oh, Iggy, you're at it again! You're not bullying my poor Italy are you?"

"I'll meet you all in the meeting room. Please excuse me." Said tiredly Japan walking away, having enough of it. Placing an arm around Italy's shoulders, still not getting what was going on, America said back to Japan "We're coming too. The meeting will start soon anyway, wouldn't want Germany to start yelling at us all!"

For a split of second England had to choose weather ran after Japan or either stop America and question him: if those few months with Italy had meant more than a lifetime with him. Because this was what it was all about. Not about the jacket, but about the fact that he had thought that if America wouldn't lend him, his most beloved, his most treasured object, then he certainly wouldn't give it to anyone else.

It hurt to think that America was truly happier now, with someone else. More in love, probably. With Italy! Who'd have thought! He should have seen this coming when that Latin bastard started snuggling in at the end of World War 2, after America had saved him. All to gain America's favor for times of need, he was sure. Would that coward truly be there in America's time of need? AH! He doubted. But wait, in times of need? A terrible thought crossed his mind.

Didn't Japan need him, right now?

Hadn't he just let him walk away, embarrassed and put aside? He shot one last glance at the Italo-American couple, just to find them kissing. So he realized: it wasn't worth it.

The past was in the past and, whatever it had meant, as sad as it could be, it would not come back.

But he also had someone new beside him. Someone caring, and sweet and beautiful. Someone who understood perfectly how it felt to be a lonely island. Someone with whom he could sit down and be happy simply talking with for hours.

He loved this person, and it was now. He ran after him, he could still see the black short hair among the other nations' heads. He reached to grab Japan's hand. Japan turned around and met his apologetic eyes. The oriental read right through them, in a way only he could do. Still slightly crossed he asked "Are you still cold?" "…Yes I am" "Want my jacket?" "Please" "does it feel better now?" England comforted himself in the small jacket's heat and smell. "Never felt warmer. Thank you!"

End.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. For any sort of mistake, advice or curiosity just leave a comment below. That would be most appreciated.


End file.
